Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Bluetooth motor controller, a brushless direct current (DC) motor, and a multi-motor system comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
A typical brushless DC motor has the following problems: 1) the rotational speed of the brushless DC motor is regulated using an extra PWM generator, and the regulation mode is complex and involves high costs; 2) when there is a need for serial communication between the motor and an external smart device, a USB to serial port communication device must be installed, however, the device is often unstable and causes communication failure; and 3) the maintenance of the motor is laborious and time-consuming.